


It's Raining Bikes (Hallelujah!)

by thesoravee



Series: Impmon/BeelzemonXReader Series [5]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Tamers
Genre: F/M, Only on "Teen" because of a cussword or two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoravee/pseuds/thesoravee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is baffled as to how Beelzemon's Behemoth bike bestows its beastly, ballistic presence upon the Earth.</p><p>Human!ReaderXBeelzemon</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Raining Bikes (Hallelujah!)

**Author's Note:**

> Song reference in the title, woo~
> 
> ...I need to update more, seriously. ;u; Anywaaaaaay, I was inspired after rewatching a few Tamers scenes of Beelzemon, and wondered how the hell Behemoth just came from the sky once summoned.
> 
> Enjoy~ 
> 
> Story (c) Me  
> Beelzemon/Digimon (c) Bandai Namco  
> You (c) Beelzemon

You poke Beelzemon’s shoulder. He grimaces in response, seeing as all day you’ve been annoying him in some way, shape, or form.

This morning…

_“Hey, Beelzebae! Wake up, I made breakfaaaaaaast~!” you chimed, pouncing onto his body as a wake up call. Upon flinching greatly, he shoved you off his chest and onto the bed next to him._

_“D’you really think dat’s necessary, toots!?”_

_You gave him a witty smile in response._

_“Now I know what to do to you each morning from now on~”_

This afternoon…

_“Beelzemon. Beelzemon. Beelzemon. Beelzemon.” You stared at the biker Digimon intently as he watched TV, desiring a response from him. After the span of a few minutes and you continuously calling his name, he turned to you with an irritated glance._

_“Whaddya want, toots.”_

_“...Hi.”_

_You gave another stupid smile and he glared back towards the television with a groan mixed with disgust and annoyance._

_“Offa my couch. **Now.** ”_

Fast forward to current time, and now you were bothering him further here. Knowing he wouldn’t be able to win either way (not answering you would make you keep poking him, however choosing to acknowledge you would lead to you doing something stupid) he sighed, speaking in monotone.

“ **What.** ”

Resting your arms on his shoulders and tilting your head curiously, you gave a curious smile, rather than the obnoxious grins you displayed earlier. You politely asked, “Where does Behemoth come from?”

Without a word, Beelzemon stood and walked outside. “Hey, get back here--!” you called, running after him. Suddenly, he stops and you run into his back, staggering backwards a little. You peeked out from behind him, glancing towards him as his head was tilted towards the sky.

“What’re you--” Your words were cut off by an object that was falling at a fairly fast rate, crashing into the ground below and causing a large smoke cloud to take surface. Holding onto Beelzemon during the slight tremor, your widened eyes stared into the cloud as it began to dissipate. Almost immediately, you recognized the shape of the demon bike Behemoth, and your face once more donned a grin.

“Holy shit, you can make it rain bikes!”

“...”

Beelzemon silently approached Behemoth, got on top of it, and sped off. You tried to yell after him, however to no avail.

“Hey, c’mon, I was just kidding~!”


End file.
